The Red Cloaks
by KanaRose
Summary: It has been 5 years since the battle with Duke. Now everyone returns for a royal wedding... But where is Rita? Told in Raven's POV.  I sux at summaries!
1. Royal Invitation

**ChainedShadows: Finally! You're RitaxRaven is finally up and running!**

**Me: Yea, yea... I'm so happy this has been sitting in my notebook for like... 5 months...? Yea... That sounds right...**

**ChainedShadows: Yep...hey, is that Estelle?**

**Estelle: Hey KanaRose...?**

**Me: Yes...? (Shit she's here...)**

**Estelle: Are Yuri and I getting married in this?**

**ChainedShadows: Yes, yes you are! And I'm sooo jelous!**

**Estelle: When! (Very excitedly glomps me!)**

**Me: Get the Hell Off me! And it's one of the finales... sooooo at the very end! On with the fic! any last words?**

**ChainedShadows: I wanna marry Yuri!**

**Me: CATFIGHT!**

* * *

Rita X Raven Fan Fiction

Chapter One

It's been five years since our little adventure. The world's returned to its peaceful state, blah, blah, blah… I'm surprised this ol' Blastia heart of mine's still kickin', but it is. Now lo' and behold, out of the blue, I got me a royal invitation to the wedding of 'Princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein and Sir Yuri Lowell'. Who woulda guessed? Well, that's what got me to the capital city anyway, along with the thought of one certain mage. Gotta admit I sorta developed a 'boyish crush' as Judith likes to refer to it as.

Walking up to the castle gates, the guards part for me. Wonder who the tykes know me as… Schwann of the Schwann Brigade or Raven, one of the heroes who defeated Duke? A puzzle for another day, I suppose…

As I walked towards the throne room, I saw many servants running around attending to what I assume were the details for the wedding. The doors were opened for me, and as I walked into the room I was promptly tackled.

"Raven!" yelled one very excited Estelle as she had rushed me into a hug. Her demeanor hadn't changed one bit, still the same lil' princess we had all come to love.

"Oof! Alright, alright!" I said, holding my hands in mock surrender, "I get it, I've been terribly missed! Ah, to feel so loved…" I cooed, earning myself an assortment of giggles and eye rolls.

"Stand back now; let Ol' Raven here get a good look at ya now darlin',"

Still the same sweet princess…

Her hair had grown since the last time I saw her, reaching almost to her hips now. Eyes, still as bright as ever, were reflecting the shimmering silver and pastel pink of her dress. She'll look like an absolute beauty in her wedding dress… A happy day when she finally marries Yuri, for everyone.

As if on cue, Yuri came to stand beside her.

"Ol' man! So how've you been?" he called sarcastically, "Heard you got yourself kicked out of every bath house north of Nor Harbor," He grinned.

"Same old Yuri, cocky bastard," I muttered under my breath, "And looks like you haven't changed much either, huh Judy?" I added with a lop-sided grin.

"No, not much I suppose," she said with a suppressed laugh, holding her hand up to hide a smile, which was clad with a silver engagement ring.

"Well, I'll be damned," I muttered. It was a beautiful ring, the gem was the same deep blue as Judith's hair, it was a well cut Sapphire. "Who's the lucky bastard!" I called over with a stunned expression. It's not that I was surprised, no not at all actually, but I couldn't think of whom the ring could have come from…

"Well now, former Captain Schwann or should I say Raven, I'm hurt…" Called an oddly familiar voice. I couldn't place it…Turning I saw that belonged to a certain blond soldier.

"Flynn…" My jaw dropped.

"He as surprised as I was, Yuri?" Called another, more familiar, voice.

"Yeah, even more actually…"I heard Yuri mutter as I turned around.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Karol!" I laughed. The kid sure has grown… a couple feet or so taller than before. "And what's this? Kid's got himself a girl too!"

"Oh Ha-Ha! Come on Raven, you remember Nan," He gestured to the girl beside him.

"Charmed…" She stated from behind an icy glare on an other wise impassive face.

Now who does that remind me of…?

"Speaking of Rita!" I blurted out.

Everyone's gaze immediately dropped… What did I say?

"Where's Rita?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat telling me I did not want o hear the answer.


	2. A New Enemy

**Me: I want to thank _ravenxritaluv3r ()_ for their review, it made my day so the third chapter is going to be for you!And I want to apologize now that I had to change Rita's clothes. I hated doing it, but I mean it's been five years.**

**Reviews are really appreciated, this is my first fic! **

**Oh! And I'm sorry to the Flynn/Sodia fans. I'll do a fic of them later' but it really wouldn't have had the same shock in the last chapter as Judy and Flynn. And I'm kind of in a bet with _ChainedShadows _from awhile back that I do a fic for every couple I can think of so I'm lumping some together!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Estelle spoke hesitantly, as if she didn't want me to know. What could be so horrible…?

"She ran in to some trouble a while back and it may delay her some… She may not get here before the wedding," she said with a forced smile. The worry was plain on her face.

"Tell him the truth Estelle…" Yuri muttered, closing the door to the throne room behind the retreating guards. "He deserves that much… especially if what we think is true…" there was dread in his voice, something that you never heard from Yuri… He thought it was hopeless.

"What truth…?" I asked hesitantly. Was I scared? Hell yeah… Rita was somewhere out there and Estelle had tried to lie to me about where she was, to save my emotions… What could make her desperate enough to lie at all?

Judith walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, giving me a regretful smile. Oh god! What was wrong with Rita? She couldn't be… dead… No, not my Rita… That girl has too much spunk to go down this early! So… What then? Judy's been talking, but I haven't heard more than a word or two. 'Rita' and 'dangerous'. My blood started to boil.

"Something dangerous, even for Rita?" I was detached, if I wasn't I'd lose my cool… I felt a painful emptiness where my heart used to be and a gut feeling that make me want to vomit.

"Yes," Estelle began, she looked so guilty, "We had a dangerous mission that needed immediate attention. She was already here for the wedding and said she would go. Yuri and I tried to talk her out of it… She, well she was Rita and went anyway. This was two weeks ago, and we've received no word from her yet."

My stomach dropped like a stone.

"Where did you send her…?" I finally asked.

"We sent her to Dahngrest, she left for another location shortly after arriving," Yuri stated, "I'm not to worried, I mean c'mon. This is Rita we're all talking about. She probably just got sidetracked with some research on her way back." He smiled, it was meant to reassure us, it failed miserably...

"I think I saw her in Dahngrest..." Karol mumbled. We all watched as he thought for a moment."Was she wearing a red lab coat...? With... her casting sash around her waist?" he asked suddenly. I turned to Yuri and Estelle for confirmation.

"Yes, she was!" Estelle sighed, "Good, she made it that far..."

Nan suddenly spoke up, "That woman, whether she was Rita or not, was taken out of the city shortly after arriving by four men in red and gold robes. Do you know who they were?" She look at everyone in turn.

"Those are the men from the reports, the men miss Rita was to obtain information on," Flynn informed them calmly.

"Open the door!" came a sudden yell, the voice held authority. Quickly guards opened the doors muttering apologies to both the newcomer and those of us standing in the throne room.

My heart quickened, or would have, at the sight of her. She staggered into the room, covered in blood and dirt. She clutched her side as she walked and was breathing heavily.

"Rita!" came cries of alarm and worry. Estelle rushed forward, I couldn't move... I couldn't breath... My eye caught hers and... she fainted.


	3. Nuzling

**_KanaRose_- Okay sorry this took so long, I started school again so grrrrrr! Anyway, with me today are Yuri and Flynn!**

**_Yuri_- Why am I here again?**

**_Flynn_- We're helping Miss Rose with her opening today since Estelle and _ChainedShadows_ are in the Hospital from their fight.**

**_Yuri_- Fine... Oi, look it's Repede!**

**_KanaRose_- And Puppies! ...oh, they ignored me... I'm hurt...\**

**_Flynn_- I'm sorry Miss Rose.**

**_Yuri_-Hahahahahaha!**

**BANG!**

**_Yuri_- Shit! What did you just shoot at! And where'd you get the gun from? We hid all those!**

***Random person falls from sky***

**_Flynn_, having reverted back to age 7- Let's poke it with a stick!**

**_Yuri_, reverted back to 6- I don't have a stick, let's poke it with a sword!**

**_KanaRose_- Well crap. Um, anyway, I own nothing and this is for _ravenxritaluv3r ()! Plz review!_**

* * *

Chapter Three

She cried in her sleep… Terrible broken sobs, but only after the others had left. My Rita, always the strong one. Estelle had done wonders for her injuries, so it was not from physical pain… They, the cloaked figures, had done something to her. I promise, I will rip their throats out when I find them. No one hurts my Rita and gets away with it.

She murmured in her sleep and reached out, grabbing the front of my shirt and holding on tight. I laughed softly; she was too cute for her own good. I sat next to her on the bed, She turned her back into me and curled into a ball.

"You're alright now darlin'," I couldn't help but stroke her long hair.

It had grown. Her hair was almost down to her skinny little waist. She has long since abandoned her goggles and cluttered accessories. She wore, instead, a red lab coat, sleeveless, that split at the waist to flow loosely around her legs. Her hair was straight with soft curled ends and held no ornaments.

II brushed her bangs from her face and she stirred then woke slowly.

"Sorry darlin', didn't mean to wake you," I muttered my apology and buried my face in the nape of her neck. Little known fact, Rita and I have history. She's my one and only, and she knows it.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and pushing me away. "And stop nuzzling me!"

"Now, Rita, I'm hurt. I haven't seen you in months, then you go and turn up bloody and broken, and you expect me not to have worried and be happy to see you awake?" I whispered, planting kisses around her face. Forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and then lips.

"I understand you were worried and I'm sorry," she gave me a kiss then continued. "But there was something more important, and still is. Now, take me to Estelle and Yuri," she demanded. Ah the fire in her eyes, how I've missed it.


	4. The cloaked figures appear!

**KanaRose- ohhhhhhhhhh! Damn... I'm sorry...**

**Raven- Why are you sorry? You're never sorry...**

**KanaRose- I'm soooooooooooo sorry Raven *Cries***

**Raven- Shit kid, I'm getting a little worried now!**

***comes up to you* **

**KanaRose- I'm soooooo sorry for the short chapter last time and what I had to do for this chapter!**

**I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three

The throne is filled with a long howl, soon joined by several others. We turn to see to see Repede and several pups enter the room. There were six puppies in all, a pure white one, a black one, a purple one, and three with different mixes. Repede barked at Rita. An accusation.

"Of course, I wouldn't have started my report without you Repede," Rita smiled, "And I see Lina delivered while I was away". I'm sure my mouth was hanging open, but it was just too much of a shock to me.

"Well," Yuri sighed, "Let's get this started…" His eyes were downcast. He was dreading this as much as we all were. Something was seriously wrong.

"Right! I tracked the cloaked figures to Dahngrest, where our informative told us they would be, but as I started to trail them out of the city, it seems that some of the members got behind me or were trailing me to begin with. It went hazy after a confrontation with four of the members. When I woke up I was in a cell, well kept though so I do give my props to them. As of now, the only things I can tell you about them are; they're leader is a woman they call 'The Blood Mistress', the organization is called the Red Cloaks, and that they want to stop blastia or anything like it from ever coming back into and get rid of all data on it." She paused as a continuous banging grew louder and then stopped all together. "Oh, and they're here," her expression was blank as she turned to leave the room, we all followed.

Guards were fallen to both our left and right; blood soaked the cobblestone paths in front of the palace. They were definitely here, and they wanted something pretty damn bad.

There in front of us stood three cloaked figures, all soaked in blood. This is why they are called the Red Cloaks, they're cloaks are forever tarnished with the innocent blood of men, women, and children.

"We've come for the mage that got away!" the shortest of the three taunted in a clearly female voice. "Come on Rita~!" she sang,"Doncha' wanna play some more?" the girl erupted into giggles.

"Why do you want Rita?" Estelle asked, clearly confused, as she moved to place a hand on Rita's shoulder.

Yuri and I shifted to stand in front of Rita and Estelle. Karol, Nan, and Repede formed a half circle behind them, wary of everything. And Flynn and Judith were carrying the remaining, living, guards out of harm's way, should there be a fight.

"Oh, so eager to protect the filthy little mage, are we? Do you even know what kind of research and experiments she's been doing behind lock and key?" the man standing next to the little girl spat, venom thick in his voice.

"Don't even try to tell us Rita's doing something wrong!" Yuri shouted, "She wouldn't do something like that."

I glanced at Rita, her eyes were shifting rapidly and she was chewing on her bottom lip. She took a step forward, side-stepping Yuri and myself, and walked up to the third figure who had yet to speak.

"And what research is it that you believe me to be conducting?" Her voice was even and sent chills into my blood and down my spine. She had a hidden meaning behind that question. But' what was she researching that she wouldn't tell us about?

The woman shifted the hood of her cloak onto her shoulders. Her hair was a deep purple, darker than Yuri's, with eyes filmed over white. This woman standing here, covered in blood, was blind.

"We know, Miss Rita, that you have been researching a way to bring back or replace blastia. And you have been experimenting with the new material." She stated in a calm and matter-of-fact tone. I couldn't believe my ears.

Estelle gasped.

Yuri almost dropped him sword.

The rest of us fell silent.

"Now Miss Rita, please come with us before anyone you truly care for gets hurt, it would be your fault at that point." The blind witch gave a coy smile.

She pisses me off! Accusing my Rita of something like making a new form of blastia! I oughta' shoot an arrow right through her nonexistent heart!

"Bad idea Mr. Ponytail," called the little girl sarcastically, with that sugar-coated voice. She turned to Rita, "See what you caused little mage?"

All of the sudden I was in a hulleva lot of pain around where my blastia core was on my chest. I hit the ground hard, and everything went dark and cold.


	5. Moving

Hi guys this is KanaRose.

I am sooooo so sorry for the fact that it's been... year(s)... I totally lost track of everything; time, my notes for the new chapter, ect. And I feel have been chaotic with family drama, travel, and high school. I'm not making excuses because there were many times this story fluttered through my mind and I did nothing about it.

With the fact that it's been so long, I'm uploading this to inform you I just today made a new account _**Kana Amelia**** Rose.**_I'll be rewriting and revamping the chapters so far and uploading new ones. I'll most likely be submitting the first chapter on my new account in an hour or so, under the **same **title.

Again, I feel horrible and I hope you all will come find the new version- and the ending- on my new account.


End file.
